majiko oh! samarai girls and shinobi riders
by Artzilla406
Summary: time for a new rider to appear, enter shinobi, when japan is being corrupted from the inside and in the shadows, only one rider and five girls to wage there own war agents the evil and bring justice to this once proud land and with help from hattari and other ninja riders.
1. nin 1

In the forest somewhere coming is a teen male who's have white hair that a bit long to his shoulder but his hair messy long sleeves red shirt, his collar up, black vest, black pants, black combat boot ,have a watch, a shuriken like necklace. He's mediating on the stone while the river till he heard a noise of a helicopter, he open his brown eyes and small smile.

?: it is time.

He stands up and start to walk out of the forest and into the open field to see many teens, boys and girls, having their sash red vs blue, using weapon against each other.

?: heh heh, here we go, I guess it's time to make my grand dabeu.

he put on his red armband then he walk out, but what he didn't know that a picture got token as john smiling.

?: better have some fun, Class 2-F need my hand as well. (he pull out his katana sword blade)

he dash in blinding sleep and start picking off the blue teams men as he is done he landed on one of the piles of body's crouching down.

? Class 2-F, Haru Kazama! KENZON!

he turn to see a girl has amber eyes with waist-length, red hair that is normally tied into a ponytail. Wearing her uniform and holding a spear staff, swifting around and do a thrust passed all the girls flying down.

?: Class 2-F Kazuko Kawakami has arrived!

Then another girl with long dirty blonde hair with red bows and purple eyes who is holding a rapier ready her stance and dash at a group of boys and she made a swing to send them flying, as the dust settles she return to her standby stance.

?: Class 2-F Christiane Fridrich as your service, En guard!

Coming from behind is a boy in the blue team ready to hit Christiane but got hit by a blunt arrow sending him flying, from far off is another girl with short blue hair and eyes also have purple eyes with a flower pin on her hair, she is holding a bow and draw out another blunt arrow and fired a strong shot at a blue team group making an explotion.

?: reporting from class 2-F Miyako Shiina, advancing.

a has blue eyes, and long deep forest green hair that goes past her waist. She uses two white ribbons to tie her hair with. She has soft, pale skin. She is fairly tall and has a voluptuous figure and wear a school uniform do many sword slashing them down.

?: class 1-C yukie mayuzumi on the scene.

then a black horse cell phone strap to her skirt.

?: I am class-A Matsukaze!

then a huge swarming tornado like, blowing the entire blue team boy out of the way, as walking in is a teen who has black hair but long that between his back in a low ponytail, green eyes, little buff. he wears an orange scarf and face mask, a black shirt under an orange jacket, brown pants and black shoes and he's holding two swords.

?: Class 2-F, Lee shermen, time to cut loose.

**Meanwhile**

in the end of the field there is a tower is class F general staff Headquarters.

?: everything is going as you planned yamato.

Yamato: as expected class over estimate abilities is easy for information, i'm sure they didn't expect us to play our trump card for the very start. Hey cookie, pass out the cold ones.

Then a purple robot pull out a can.

Cookie: yamato, your quite the strategist.

?:but if we uses all of our trumps we wont have anything left

?: he got a point, they hadn't place their aces yet.

?: well at you have your brother and his friend lee, those two are a one man army.

?: heard they holding back in case if it gets tricky.

Yamato: that exactly what I tend too. (Drinking his soda)

John watching as he got a soda and drinking.

John: wow, if brad was here he'll love it. (put on the red armband) guess i'll make do then (walk off)

**Meanwhile**

Two girl as wearing military uniform, one girl have short purple hair but a left white eyepatch , the next girl a long gray hair with her fringe covering her right eye while on the right side has two pins uncovering her left eye. she have bandages around both her arms as she punch a tree as sizzling noise on it.

?: is her

?: major.

?: she's close.

?: she?

?: one of the big four, also known as the god of martial arts, the strongest warrior.

?: the strongest warrior?

?: that's right, I know who she is, her name is-

Came in is a girl who has red eyes, waist-long black hair . She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami Academy with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. She wears a black vest-like garment within and black boots and a blue scar on her left leg thigh.

?: Momoyo Kawakami is here!

**meanwhile in the battlefield**

the best of the best is taking down the blue team's fighters and reinforcements along a carriage carried on the blue team is a man with short white hair wearing a gold suit and another carriage on the red team, a girl has purple eyes and long, black hair, style into a twin tails and bun hairstyle and a Kimono.

?: DARN YOU! HOW DARE YOU! FUSHIKAWA SQUAD, ADVANCE!

?: Understood, we'll teach those pigs a lesson.

As the squads advances as while with haru helping kazuko and lee giving each red member a hand around here.

Haru: looks like Kuki is getting protectable.

Lee: your telling me, always the blue now getting a bit upper hand here.

Haru: we should take them out to give us the advantage.

Red member: that's all guys, we're falling back.

Haru and lee: huh?

Kazuko: good job but I...

Red member: the main enemy's forces are engaging we're pulling before we're surrounded.

Lee: you guys go on! I'll buy you some time to fall back!

Haru: right! (he, kazuko and the rest red member run off)

Kazuko: what should we do know Haru?

Haru: we have to draw them out, and they just step into lee's wasp hive.

Kazuko: yeah no doubt about it.

They notice half entire blue team down as a big many slashes mark on the ground as if a cut, same with the trees.

Haru: woah.

Kazuko: wow, I wonder who took them down?

Haru: don't know, but it wasn't yukie nor Christiane.

Kazuko: I wonder who was it?

Haru: whoever it is did us a favor, so let's move!

Kazuko: right!

They took off while john who walking twirl his book sword.

John: I wonder who's next? Gotta check on the main camp (walk off)

As the red team of the second company got lost, main enemy is advancing is but some each of the blue team is taking down by a mysterious such as john, the other blue team lead by red eyes, and long red hair that goes past her waist. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye and mainly uses her military uniform. has an eye-patch covering her left eye and only takes it off when she finds a worthy opponent.

Each of the main forces of red team being taken down but lee token entire down of both main force the blue from the left and john took down from the right.

The main camp is now outnumber by a group of maids.

Main maid: burn them down! Well burn those hicks out once and for all!

The two main girls frighten as the rest of the girl try to hold them off, the maids already out number them and got the two main girl who's hiding a barrel.

Main maid: now this could end.

Yukie came with her sword slashes to push the maids away to save her team members.

Yukie: you move as you secretly attack our headquarters! Just as yamato predict it!

Main maid: the daughter of the master swordsman Mayuzmi, snipers!

Yukie: your out of luck, because I already took out all of your surrounding archer out of commission.

Main maid: it was quite wise of you to remove them from the main start, everyone surround her! Take her out no matter what!

As group of maids surround her.

Yukie: i'm very happy to be surround so many, however i'll have to defeat you all.

Main maid: attack!

Yukie wield her sword up as slashes great force all of them but a zig zag blurry slashes around make her surprise, someone got the main maid sent flying as the gust wind stop, she see john walk off.

John: your welcome.

Yukie: hey! Who are you?

She notice john just already gone.

Yukie: what the? (turn to the two girls) commander use your signal gun!

?: yeah alright

**with lee**

Lee is running as he join up with Christiane

Lee: glad that you can join up Christiane.

Christiane: you too, yamato expect this.

Lee: hehe that smart ass cannot fight but he sure know to keep the upper hand of this situation.

Christiane: da.

Lee: I can hear Kokoro Fushikawa's voice, she let herself wide open.

They along the red member who trap kokoro since she give her position away and trap.

Kokoro: christane! Lee!

Lee: surprise!

Christaine:(hold her phone) you know what your doing yamato.

Lee: alright let's dance!

**with haru**

Haru and kazuko are handling a group of blue solders.

Haru: how are you handling kazuko?

Kazuko: i'm doing alright for now.

The notice archers as haru zoom in as slaashing as if a star like of his ninjutsu cut the archer's weapons off and each archer try to aim kazuko but she deflecting the arrows while miyako already assist taking them down.

Miyako: you wont reach me with those bows.

She launch her arrows at the enemy and explosion.

Miyako: mine are meant to sniping, I can shoot through anything, eventually I'll pierce haru's heart as well.

Haru: I heard that!

Miyako: good!

As reinforcement came in.

Kazuko: this looks bad! Enemy are here.

Red member 42: no look at that.

The blue team switch to red team by their sash.

Kazuko: what are they, they switch to our side?

Haru: seems my little brother's plan work (he pick up his phone to see a video of yamato giving Kokoro a spanking) and an idiot of sometime.

Kazuko: so he posted that to the internet?

Haru: yep, he may be an idiot, but his half backed plans can work.

As entire squad beginning fighting even both commanders as well then a huge smash clear the smoke, momoyo has join the battlefield.

Momoyo: I think it just about the time for me to play.

Haru laugh as she turn at him.

Haru: I was begging to wonder when you gonna show and join us, momo.

Momoyo: ah haru, I'm glad that your here, I was getting so board.

Haru: I knew, which is why I'm taking you on.

Haru then stab the sword katana to the ground, cracking his knuckles.

Haru: finally I get to run wild.

Then the red team start to move away making the blue team look in confusion.

Haru: yamato expect me since you and I know is how you expect, which he could do the same but you know my little bro.

Momoyo: yeah, but enough talk, lets fight now!

Haru: (grin) with pleasure!

Haru then disappeared and start to punch, palm and kick at momoyo as she start to block some of them, the two dashing and jump up kept thrusting each other punches, kicks, knee but they kept blocking as john came as yukie wanted to help but a sword blocked her.

Yukie: who are you?

John wearing a blue sash.

John: just a guy passing through.

Yukie: how did you find this place?

John: i'm new here and I know everyone well, (swift his book blade with his hand) although i'm interesting to see what you red team are made off, along haru and lee.

Kazuko: how did you learn about haru and lee?

John: If you want to know, some of you have to defeat me,(put his book blade to his left shoulder) if that ya'll can.

Kazuko: (point her spear at him) lets settle this later, right now we're in a middle of a Kawakami conflict.

John: hahaha, no kidding doggy.

Lee: his weapon, something about it I heard and seen before.…

As both haru and momoyo back away a bit then see coming from the plane.

Haru: hehe, seem she coming to join.

Come crashed land to her feet is a girl with yellow eyes and gray, waist-long hair. , the cross-shaped scar on her forehead was placed at birth. She also has pale skin. She is mostly seen wearing a white sleeveless coat ad white pants with black shoes.

Haru: hey Ageha, took your time.

ageha: and I see your started with her.

haru: yeah, how about who can defeat her first?

ageha: your on!

Haru: try to keep up.

They charged at momoyo as they continuing their fist to fist and blocking each other as shockwaves pushing people except john back a bit.

Red member 52: WHOA! Now I know why he is called shooting star!

As one punch ageha but haru keep his distance as afterimage to fool her but not for long, the two deliver a kick sent each to the ground as they got up and smile.

Haru: seem a tie.

Ageha: yeah, you've gotten a little faster I see.

Haru: is what i do.

Lee: I guess you two are the speedy duo in the battle field.

Haru: oh feeling jealous?

Lee: as if.

Momoyo: (got up) not yet, I want to fight more!

Haru: fine by me, one last punch to see.

Momoyo: gladly. **KAWAKAMI STYLE…. **

Haru: **SECRET NINJA ART..…**

Haru then start to bloat his lungs up along his cheeks puff up.

Haru: **CROAK CALL!**

Momoyo: **STAR KILLER!**

a huge beam but a gust of impact cyclone clashing but as it about to crumble the floor but the two push away to the ground and while john cut the attacks in half with his book sword to cancel it.

John: well that was cool.

Kazuko: well, I never thought I could see one of his secret arts.

Lee: and this dude just cut momoyo's and haru's attack that colliding like nothing with his sword.

Yukie: just who is that guy, I never heard of him before.

Haru and moyomo smile and chuckle a bit.

Haru: you always have that god of strength momo.

Momoyo: and your one to talk with that trick you pulled.

Haru: what can I say, I'm a frog man.

Momoyo: but more relate to a dragon

Haru: how frog relate?

Momoyo: their reptiles right?

Haru: yeah? But frogs are amphibions.

Momoyo: dragon too.

Haru: oh yeah I forgot some of them breath in sea and land.

Momoyo: that why your a worthy rival to fight on my top list.

Haru: oh boy.

Then three pops was heard.

Lee: oh no.

John: so they're here.

Haru: drat!

Then coming in the field is groups of humanoid ninjas wearing black outfit gear, black-robed ninja foot soldiers along ninja with red oni mask

lee: oh great, stardust ninja

Haru: oni ninjas!

Lee: everybody get back, this is not a kawakami conflict anymore!

As then everybody evacuate but the girl see haru and lee not moving at all.

Miyako: HARU! What are you doing get out of there!

Haru: we'll catch up with you girls.

lee: we have to see everyone else left, we promise be alright and come back.

They nodded and run well, minis momoyo because she want to fight them.

Then yamato, yukie, miyako, kazuko and christaine stop and notice momyo not leaving.

Miyako: aren't you coming?

Momoyo: I have never miss a chance to fight anyone in my life, this is going to be a challenge!

Yamato: wait, look at the two doing!

They hid the bush to watch haru and lee getting ready.

Haru: ready Lee?

Lee: yes always.

They pull out there own goiters, there both silver but one has purple strings and the other has orange strings, as they pull out the top off, it pour it down between their waist as morph a belt then, haru got a purple shuriken and lee got a shuriken that spiral like as they do ninja poses strike.

Haru and Lee: Henshin! (they put in their belt and spin it)

**NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA!**

**IT NEVER RAINS! BUT IT POURS! HAT TRICKERY! **

Then two scrolls came out of there belts and open as behind them is start to construction a large robotic ninja, but they transformed into a giant purple frog and a giant orange wasp as they puff out there armor as it clams onto there respected transforming riders as the two mecha beasts poof away, haru is now wearing a purple armor with purple straps on his arms and legs, his chest plate has a shirikin picture on the chest and his helmet has a shirikin with the two ends acts as eyebrows, has a yellow visor, he has a black jumpsuit underneath it all and a purple scarf. Lee has orange straps around his body and black pats and jumpsuit, his mask is different, he has a three pointed shirikin with one blade covering his right eye and has an orange strip on the back of his head.

**ENTER THE SHINOBI!**

**KAMEN RIDER HATTARI!**

?: Writing the blade of my heart! Kamen Rider Shinobi! (did a crouching ninja pose)

?: the goal that bring strength to the way victory! Kamen rider, Hattari! (did a crouching ninja pose as well)

Yamato: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Miyako: OH WOW! 

Yukie: ww-w-w-w-what?!

Kazuko: OH MY GOD!

Christaine: OCTULIBA!

Momoyo: well that's unexpected.

As the two ninja rider dash, using agility and reflex of kicks and some punches at each of the stardust ninja and oni ninja too, they even pull out there swords and start slashing.

As the two ninja rider get ready, shinobi's hand ignited and hattari's hand showing wind as they dash in using their sword as flaming slashing explosion and wind passed slashing each oni mask down and so do 4 stardust, then a bullets shooting them down, shinobi and hattari looked at john who did that with his book gun mode.

John: don't leave me hanging.

Shiniobi: and you are?

john: just a kamen rider passing through, remember that.

He put on his decade belt.

John:(held his card) henshin (put on his belt and close it)

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then john transformed into Decade.

Decade: lets go.

Shinobi: no way...

hattari: now I recognize him!

Yamato and girls shocked to see decade.

Yamato: I-is that, who I think it is?!

Miyako: yeah.

Kazuko: d-d-decade! the 10th kamen rider from the first hiesei generation!

Shinobi: well come on Destoyer. (dash away)

Decade nodded as joining in with the 2 riders , decade slashing with shiboni as deliver a kick, hattaori did a body replacement techqnuie to avoid the oni ninja's flame slash on the back, surprise the enemy by their back, decade using an attack slash and shinobi , multiple fire slash to burst explosion, hattori make a huge wind blast, then decade pull out a card and insert to his belt.

KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!

FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

Red and blue pipes form as plateform smash to him to become D-Build as he pull another card and insert to his belt.

**FORM RIDE: NINJA COMIC! **

**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC ! YEAHHH !**

Then to sides of armor slap together for D-Build to have ninjyacomic mode.

Shinobi: since when dose build have that?

D-build: before you was born.

Shinobi: toshe.

D-Build and shinobi made shadow clone around the area slashing and unleashing fire from their sword on each of the stardust and oni ninja destroying each of them and along delivery kicks and punches , hattori freezes all of their feets.

Shinobi: ready to end this?

Hattori and D-Build: Oh yeah.

Shinobi and hattori both spin there shirikins on there drivers and D-build pull out the build card and slide it onto his driver.

**FINISH NINPO!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BUILD!**

shinobi dashing punching and dodging and kicking of a purple auras in speed make explosion along D- build do a wind slash passed by invisible speed zig zag and hattori into the air with a trail of wasps, deliver a kick with a swirling shuriken at his foot, before it being a bluff, transforming into a swarm of wasps as he appears behind the enemy and slashes at them.

Make a huge explosion.

Shinobi: good job and I have to say Decade, you still got it , nice belt.

Hattori: meaning you met the rest of them.

D-Build: you can say that, and I suppose your friends knows your riders?

Shinobi and hattori turn at yamato and the girls.

Hattori: uh oh.

Shinobi: oh um, h-how munch you guys seen it?

Yamato: … everything.

Shinobi: (turn to momoyo) um….

Momoyo: fight me now!

Shinobi: and that's my que, smoke bomb!

He throws a ball to make a puff of smoke as he is now gone.

Hattori: wait for me! Ninja vanished! (throw a smoke bomb)

D-Build: well you want answers, you'll see of those riders and their enemies

he went to his portal and vanished.

Momoyo: (run in a random direction) YOU GET BACK HERE HARU!

yamato: I don't believe my brother, is a kamen rider.

Kazuko: I think we got dooped, who knew that we have two kamen riders right underneath our noses.

Christiane: yah, who would of thought that Japanese people have that technologies.

Miyako: who cares, haru is a sexy kamen rider!

Yamato: but I want decade's autograph!

Kazuko: same here!

**Meanwhile**

Haru and lee got away as their hiding.

Haru: damn it, they should've gone out with them! And now they know.

Lee: what'd you expect from momoyo? She have a very lacking of running away of a best fight.

Haru: true to that, but now we lost her.

Then he felt a rumble.

Haru: …. hide?

Lee: hide, you and your big mouth !

Haru and lee hide as momoyo came in looking around for haru.

Momoyo: COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME HARU!

Haru's thought: this woman needs a new hobby!

Then momoyo found him and grab him.

Haru: u-um hi?

Momoyo: FIGHT ME NOW!

Haru: can we do other then fighting?!

Momoyo: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN A KAMEN RIDER?!

Haru: a-a-a pretty long while a-along patrolling in d-D-day and n-n-night in weeks and s-sometime at school.

Momoyo: then why didn't you tell me about this?

Harru: I took an oath not to tell.

Momoyo: and why? Think I'm weak?

Haru: no momoyo your super strong but those guys aren't ordinary ninja and along their clan even among inhuman like you and me cant do alone. Lee and i was making sure you and the rest be safe, I don't doubt you but in strength it not come alone and you know that since we was kids as we both need each other along the rest.

Momoyo: …. alright, but it means an oath but no excuse as we're family right?

Haru: yeah, if I turn to shinobi will it be satisfied and take a break from fighting and help ounce a while?

Momoyo: YES!

Haru: (chuckle) that what I like you momo, itching in every fight to never missed. I promise when those stardust ninja and oni ninja ever come, you'll join in.

Momoyo: FINALLY! SOMETHING WORTHY!

Haru: but! You and the other must follow a very tricked rule, you must never blab about me and lee being kamen riders to the public.

Momoyo: I wont if you do one thing for me.

Haru: and what?

Momoyo: that you explain to me how it happen.

Haru: okay I promise. (got his goider out)

**Timeskip**

At home, in the living with haru being stared by yamato, momoyo, yuki, miyako, kazuko and christaine.

Haru: I know all of you have questions need to be answer about me as kamen rider shinobi.

Yamato: well yeah we have questions!

Haru: alright me and lee became rider in every weeks and weekends along patrolling in night time and day time when we sneak out.

Miyako: so that's why your not around at night.

Haru: and why do you ask that question?

Miyako: well isn't obvious are alone time together and now~.

She lean and hugged him make him blush.

Miyako: you was sexy as a rider.

Yamato: how you two got it?

Kazuko: and who are those ninjas?

Haru: dad's old friend who is the bested ninjutsu and train fighter, Reise , he taught me and Lee the of his fighting skills and improve our training. It was hell that give a run for momoyo's money sometime , along ninjutsu and elemental and animal of our training. He felt the danger of the ninja clan, Niji no Hebi.

Christaine: what's that? I never heard of it.

Yukie: me too.

Haru: there wire-puller behind the phenomenon that caused the shortage of Japan's natural resources and why people are living in a ninja society, they snatch some people and best one of fighter to force them to become Yaminin's forces.

Yamato: who's yaminin? Sound like the boss who's in charge.

Haru: bingo, he use to be friend's with my teacher and my great grandfather Wocha. But soon he grow jealous and more prideful as he become a disgrace of his ninja way as gone rogue because of how my teacher and grandfather wocha is make him look like a third rank. so he become he's a very dangerous dark ninja. very of his mystic art and justu. so they stop him by using the 5 ninja item for each ninja driver, it got separate.

Momoyo: so you and lee have the two you use?

Haru: yes, but we have no idea where's the others are, yamashin was revive since did a blood seal to be reborn a demon with his mystic power and ninja art. Now he want revenge and try to take over this place. So that why my teacher passed it down to me as my grandfather use to be the first shinobi and now i'm the next.

Cookie: such amazing tale, that explain how your able to fight very well in battle.

Momoyo: I see.

Haru: so please, under any consonances never to leak any of what you just heard to the outside

Kazuko: we wont as long we help you.

Haru: kazu is too dangerous out there.

Kazuko: that doesn't stop us.

Haru: oh really? Momoyo couldn't even touch me when I go all out, and I have to say, I don't think any of you can follow me with those naked eyes.

Momoyo: just because i wanted to see of what you got, your saying that cuz i touch you and found you.

Haru: fine bu-

Momoyo: no means no, were family right? And beside what if there someone strong enough to hurt you? You said it before, together of our strength.

Haru: (sigh) that true, y'all wanted to help take them down?

Momoyo:(Wrapped her arms on his neck) as long your not doubting.

Haru: no kidding, it close to prove you able to keep up and touch me as shinobi.

Momoyo: of course, you swear no secrets to keep?

Haru: I swear.

Yukie: who are those stardust?

Haru: no idea.

?: there are black-robed ninja foot soldiers created by Cosmic Energy.

They turn to see john who's eating popcorn.

John: by the way, this popcorn is amazing.

Haru: how you get in?

John: for a ninja you sure a bit slow not noticing, I thought yamato be the one notice.

Haru and yamato: hey!

John: anyway you guys know kamen ride foruze right?

Everyone nodded.

John: fourze's enemy the Zodiarts, areThe Stardust Ninja Dustards created by Cosmic Energy within a Horoscopes Zodiarts, or anyone else who can efficiently use Cosmic Energy, such as Foundation X members and Groundain.

Haru: I see.

John: also you are part of the hiesei generation 2 beside , there other rider like you.

Haru: who?

John: quiz, ginga and kikaki. you see like how me and W.

Yukie: oh I remember that rider, he was amazing of two different colors and how the first second hieisei.

Yamato: I heard of similar of kuuga's enemies with agito's enemies.

Haru: means I got some of fourze's enemy.

John: well like that example, quiz is of between of Build, kikaki between Faiz, Ginga between fourze.

Haru: what about me?

John: gaim.

?: haru and lee are the manifestation of gaim, and the other three are different riders?

Everyone turn to see a guy with brown eyes and shoulder-length, brown hair. He almost always wears his trademark red bandana. His trademark is a red bandana with a dragon on it which he is seen wearing almost all the time.

John: oh hey shouichi.

Shouichi: how do you know me?

Haru: he decade.

Shouchi: no way! Really?! As in kamen rider decade?!

Yamato: i know right?

Haru: yep he is.

Shouchi: SO AWESOME!

?: (slap his head) shut up idiot.

Came a tan skin and black short hair arriving.

Haru: shouchi, tadakatsu. Can i trust you two keeping this a secret of lee and hasu as kamen riders?

Tadakatsu: yamato explained the whole thing to us.

Haru: but can you keep it a secret? I'm serious.

Tadakatsu: yes.

Shouchi: (pump his fist) yeah, I mean your a badass, we're not letting this one out in the public.

Haru: thanks you guys, also john . is great to meet you in our world.

John: oh, is not your world, all of you in the new world.

Haru: what you talking about?

John: you see it use to be a separated own dimesion world of every rider's , but now ir all merge since my situation with the dai shocker and their prisoj planet incidents. All the past been rewrite and rewind and a new start, you guys are in the new world, a new world of all the rider's world merged as one.

Haru: no, freaking, way! Which riders in japan?!

John: well is hibiki, den o, and drive.

Shouchi: oh right!

John: yeah i visit them and help of each of the situation and who haru, you might need to know along Lee.

He whisper haru in the ear as he blushes

Yukie: something wrong?

Haru: i-is nothing!

John: anyway I'll be in bed relaxing (walk off)

haru: just stay away from yamato's or my room!

John: so neither of your room?

Haru: what?

They Notice John is already gone.

Haru: now that's a ninja vanished. _a new world huh? _(smile)_ well as long that i fit right to show the enemy that i strike hard in day and night, that is my ninja way...or should i say the rider's way._


	2. nin 2

At night in a full moon, haru is now asleep but he's not alone, in his room with him is Miyako having that naughty smile on her face and only wearing an orange zipper jaket.

Miyako: haru~.

Then she sneak in under the blanket having a giggle as she start to feel his body.

Miyako: haru~, you waited for me did you? Mmm~ your so big~, (feel something and start to rub it) you don't need to hold yourself back, I'll be fine.

she remove the blanket see extra covers, then a tide up shape pickle.

Miyako: a hidden replacement justu?!

she turn to see haru as she giggle.

Miyako: not bad haru~.

Haru: sorry miyako.

she tackle him to his bed as he blushes.

Haru: I-I have a feeling you wont give up huh?

Miyako: nope~, I won't stop until your mine.

Haru: i was gonna check yamato since he left but i guess I'll keep you company. (petted her head)

Miyako: yay!

Haru: such a naughty girl you are.

She snuggled onto his body but still naked. Then he begin spooning her as fondle her breasts and her butt as she moan and blush enjoying his good touch that she never get tired, he even give her kisses on her neck.

Miyako: oh~, so good~, your touches are amazing~.

Haru: well my naughty archer, it what i do? Did you enjoy yesterday me as a kamen rider?

Miyako: oh yes~, so sexy~

Haru: not as sexy as you are when you train.( blow her ear and spank her ass)

she moan and shivers.

Miyako: (blush and drool a bit) _s-s-so goo~d, so goooood~~~~~. More, I don't care I want more~._

Haru: hehe oh miyako what do i do with you?

**The Next Day**

the group is now in a living room, watches the news with cookie holding the screen.

Cookie: hehe, 176 meal tickets is a very big deal.

Haru: no kidding.

Gakuto: we'll have plenty to eat for a long time, I'm trying to decide on what to have.

Cookie: the kazuma family has 11 members to each member receive 16 tickets each.

Yamato: well that is i demand multiple of nine.

Takuya: the capt isn't here so time come, we need him most of all

Gakuto: well where capt go?

Takuya: i'm afraid he'll be stuck in Nagoya for a while.

Gakuto: you mean he biked all the way out there, I bet the guy is to tired to even move.

Takuya: hmm? No he's fine but the bike blew a tired unfortunately.

Haru: I'll save him some tickets when he gets back.

Kazuko: if cap doesn't show up what are the rest of us supposed to do?

Haru: don't know.

John: same here.

Yamato: those who don't work don't eat, you know the rules.

Haru: oh yeah, that the reason yamato and i requested a multiple of eight.

Kazuko:(have swirling eyes in confusion using her fingers to help understanding the math) um… 176 devided by 11… carry the 1...

Haru:(petted her head) it's alright, you don't have to worry about it.

Kazuko: (blush but still confused) uuuhhh…...

Miyako: but yamato, how you and Haru confess him to accept such ridiculous price?

Yamato: it's important that he called us in the middle of the night.

Haru: so we figured he pay extra cash.

Miyako: your so good of getting what you want haru!

Haru: meh(shrugged)since we won, class S wont go against us. (Eating the popcorns)

Gakuto: oh yeah! with the rival out of the picture we can inflate the price as munch as we want!

Lee:(Came in)don't even think about it Gakuto, hey guys.

Haru: hey Lee, any enemy around?

Lee: no, not yet dude.

Momoyo: there's nothing to fight agents now? Ugh!

Lee: momo is there anything that good enough for you other then fighting?

Momoyo: nope, not at all.

Lee: it wouldn't kill you at least give it a try.

Momoyo: but I'm so board, is there anything for me to beat up?

Haru: soon Momoyo.

Christaine: i disagree with this,(Drinking her tea)assiting the bidding process should be fair and honorable, if funded it is collaborating with another, then it not fair and make us less then noble.

Haru: true, but in Japanese culture as they say "take every chance you get if you don't do that" then in the Japanese mind you aren't doing your duty to the best of your ability.

Christaine: well is that the case, it be wrong to go against someone duty, then it's fine with me.

Haru: there you go.

Kazuko: that's right chris, there's nothing wrong of making extra cash, you think so too right yukie?

Yukie:(surprise) n-n-n-n-not at all, I don't have the right to offer my opinion in here. (chuckle nervously)

Kazuko: (smirk) but you want the meal tickets don't you?

Matsukaze i want them but my miyochi think she'll have fewer chances to make packed lunches for haru, so she really worried and jealously of the meal tickets.

Haru: _i feel like this horse read minds or something._

Yukie: w-w-what are you saying matsukaze?! I wasn't thinking that at all!

Kazuko: um yukie, why are you always talking to your phone strap?

Yukie: his name is Matsukaze.

John: cuz one of the god possessing that item.

Kazuko: a god in your phone strap?

Matsukaze: yes, I'm desperate ended from a line of extremely pure blooded god's. were are thoroughbreds.

Haru: well we'll just have to do the work as if anyone could complain.

Momoyo: wrong, I'm going to complain haru.

She was about to hug harus head but she instead hugs an iron beam.

Haru: sorry momo, but i don't want you to use me as practice dummy to keep you out of boredom.

Momoyo: oh? (bent the iron beam a little)

Haru: momoyo, if i take you on my mission of fighting my enemies and maybe john's enemies , would you promise at least try something else other then fighting to keep you from being bored?

Momoyos answer is bending the iron beam into a U shape.

Haru:( sweatpdrop) I'll take that as a yes.

Momoyo: fine, but when I get board again, you have to take responsibility.

Haru: i know and trust me it'll be any fun way, and john told if we encounter dark rider, yes you can knock some of them too.

Momoyo: YES! Finally!

Lee: she really wanna go there since she know we're riders.

John: yeah, she even ask me to fight her, 5 to 1.

Lee: i see.

momoyo: so what's the job?

Haru: well you think gonna be bored, we're going to find a dog.

Momoyo: count me out.

Haru: if you dont, you'll missed out when the enemy come out, beside helping us is a reward but i guess you dont want too.

Momoyo: ….okay.

Haru:(reached up and petted her head as she blushes) hehe your funny you know?

Miyako: hey no fair!

He petted miyako 's head

**Timeskip**

the group is putting up posters of a white dog wearing a purple vest and has black ears and head.

Lee: so this is the dog?

Haru: yep.

Yamato: is the history teacher morose's dog.

Kazuko: I thought its going to be a big deal.

John: like we have a choice.

Miyako: i still dont think he should use us for his personal job, if you know what i mean.

Kazuko: his dog is important to call us in the middle of night.

Haru: well lets search around the neighborhood and gather information

Lee: is it alright to set up dog poster make the people angry?

Haru: nah it'll be quick.

Lee: if you say so.

Haru: then let's get started.

John: uh, is that the dog?

John point the dog from the poster , standing there.

Haru and lee: …. that was fast.

John: you can say that again.

Miyako: leave it to me! (pull out her bow and arrow)

Haru: Miyako what the fuck?!

Miyako: relax, these arrows are blunt.

Haru: hope it wont hurt him too munch.

She then fired her arrow as the dog notice then run off.

Miyako: hey! Get back here!

Haru: oh boy (run off)

They start to chase after the dog all over town.

John just stand there watching, he sigh as he pull out a small cage and put a stake there.

The dog smell it, he rush in for the stake, he got in the cage as john close it and lift it up while the dog eating the stake.

As the gang came to see john caught the dog.

John: got it.

Lee: what the?

John: hey all dogs have the same mindset as any dog.

John turn kazuko at the stake as she slightly drool.

John: and sure is working.

Haru: good work john

Kazuko: can I have that stake?

John roll his eyes and toss it to her as catch it and begin eating it.

**Timeskip**

haru is in his room watching over his pet frogs and having fun to himself. Then he felt the wind blow as he felt the enemy is here around and up to no good.

Haru: that's not good, (sigh) looks like we have a fight in our hands.

Lee: (came in) you felt it?

Haru: yeah, some cosmic ninjas are around here and I believe there is something else in the underbelly of japan.

Lee: what you think it is?

John:( came in) well, it has to do with the current president of this country.

Haru and lee: say what?!

John: you heard me.

Haru: but why the president?

John: you'll see, let go.

When they are ready to leave momoyo and the girl came in.

Haru: the enemies is here.

Momoyo: finally!

Lee: they already encounter with the human turning them into their soldiers.

Haru: well let take them down and save them!

Christion: yabol!

John: follow me, i know where they at.

**Timeskip**

they follow john to a warehouse.

John: right here they try to regroup and somehow with guys that have weapons, they making a big alliance.

Momoyo: well lets go in there and destroy them from the inside.

John: sure.

He punch the door open to see White Leo Dustard and Red Leo Dustard Stardust Ninja Dustards who got men in suit and guns around, notice they place a written scroll in their mouth as it begin to glow purple as they scream corrupted them to transformed into Oni Samurai monsters while with their guns.

Haru: shall we everyone?

Lee: yes(brought his bottle)

Haru: alright (brought his bottle)

John brought his decade belt wrapped around his waist, haru and lee open the bottle to pour the belt wrapped around them and got their shurikans.

Haru, Lee and John: Henshin!

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

**NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA!**

**IT NEVER RAINS! BUT IT POURS! HAT TRICKERY! **

They change into decade, shinbi and hattari

**ENTER THE SHINOBI!**

**KAMEN RIDER HATTARI!**

Shinobi: bring it on!

As the 3 rider and the girls charged in and start fighting.

Shinobi and hattari using each of their sword, momoyo swinging a piece of the gun cannon whamming each of the stardust ninja, yukie using her sword to slashing each of them and dodges the button and slice it in half, miyako using the arrows to shoot each of them down. kazuko and Christine taking each down working together as a team.

Decade pull out a card and insert it.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

As purple flames ignite all over him till he's now hibiki.

D-Hibiki:(special salute) Kamen rider! Hibiki Mode!

Shinobi: time to disappear.

Hattari: right behind you!

The two ninjas went to the shadows and start to speed around hitting each of the stardust ninja and D-Hibiki light his drumstick on fire 9 Oni Samurai , dodges the another one and whammed them as he slammed his wepaon make a fire waves.

D-Hibiki: time for some assist

he bring his diend gun, to insert two cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA! KAMEN RIDE: GAIM!**

He shoot the air as he summon them.

Gaim: this is our stage now!

Kuuga:(thumbs up) I'll bring peace and joy, guild by my strength!

Christane: whoa!

Kazuko: gaim and kuuga?

Momoyo: more people to fight later!

Gaim clashing his orange sword and gun sword while kuuga help punching and kick drop down each of them strardust ninja, he turn pull out his pipe as now in his Dragon, he twirl his staff charge passing hitting each of them, Gaim continuing shooting.

Gaim and kuuga see shinobi and Hattari fighting down White Leo Dustard and Red Leo Dustard with their speed, They dodges the 5 oni samurai.

Gaim: okay, time to bring out the heavy action!

as he pull out his own lemon energy lockseed, he remove the blank part and press the lemon lockseed.

**LEMON ENERGY!**

Then his lockseed closes itself as Gaim place his other lockseed and place it onto the second open slot.

**LOCK ON!**

Then he slice his orange lockseed for the lemon energy one to open itself up.

**SOYA! **

Then the two metallic fruits came out from the zipper portals then they merge together to make new armor and place itself to his shoulders and formed his Jimba lemon armor.

**MIX! ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE! JIMBA LEMON! HA-HA!**

Gaim: lets do this already.

Kuuga: yeah!

Then bring his ax as in his phoenix mode as using the rising, they both charging swinging their weapon along with D-Hibiki using the fire breath, Gaim shooting his energy arrows a them many times. as the two ninja regroup see the oni samurai and that are left White Leo Dustard and Red Leo Dustard.

Shinobi: let's finished this!

D-Hibiki: gladly!

Shinobi slap his hands and start making ninjutsu hand seals as D-Hibiki place a card onto his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-H-HIBIKI!**

**LOCKED ON!**

**FINISH NINPO!**

Shinobi dashing punching and dodging and kicking of a purple auras in speed make explosion along D- Hibiki sent a disc at one to drum melody, hattori into the air with a trail of wasps, deliver a kick with a swirling shuriken at his foot, before it being a bluff, transforming into a swarm of wasps as he appears behind the enemy and slashes at them, Gaim shoot his arrows and Kuuga's ax blazing hot bright as he swing it spinning.

As a big explosion, the smoke clear the men in suit now on the ground unconscious.

Shinobi: that went well.

Kuuga: sure is (turn at yamato and the girls) oh hi there!

Gaim: what's up?

Yamato: uh…. hi.

Shinobi: is an honor to meet you two.

Kuuga: same thing, a new rider like you around, if you need help let me know.

Gaim: same here, seeyah.

As the two rider vanished as the two ninjas and decade change back.

haru and lee notice 2 glowing items, haru pick it up to see a shuriken symbol of a Tiger and Lee have a shuriken star symbol of a Fox.

Lee: what are these?

Haru: a tiger and a fox?

John: well there something can help.

Then Haru grab the first man who's awake.

Haru: alright talk, what you guys up to with them?

Then he senses someone came out of nowhere in speed.

Haru: incoming!

Haru dodges to see impact on the ground, the smoke clear came is a female ninja in black.

Haru: _a female ninja!_

The female ninja dashes at haru only for him to quickly pull out his katana to block her attack that she using her weapon.

Lee, kazuko and christine notice another female ninja zoom in using her weapon as they back away

Lee: crap!

Christine: reinforcement?!

Kazuko charges in with her bladed staff with christian with her rapier along lee using his chain blade to clashing at the 2nd ninja girls.

Yamato: The hell are these people?

Miyako: stand back yamito! They arent like they other guys!

John charge in clashing his book sword with yukie againts the 3rd ninja girl

He then see the 3 ninja girl giving each of the girls a hard time

John: okay let try something else, **SECRET NINJA ART...PYRO CYCLE!**

He make his book sword swift in icrcle of a hot hair as burst flames explosion make the 3 ninja girls flying but back away from the impact explosion was a whistle heard the 3 ninja retreat

One leaf a flash grenade however john hit on the sky up top and exploded.

Haru: they got away.

Lee: thanks John.

John: dont mention it.

Haru: when you have the time to learn a ninja art like that?

John: there's a lot you don't know about me Haru, seem those 3 ninja we encounter just now , The Itagaki Siblings.

Haru: the itagaki siblings?

John: momo you recognize their fighting style?

Momoyo: yes, the Kawakami Style.

John: I'll explain to you tomorrow haru, and those new shurikan stars you and lee have. Seem there power star you can use different element, special ability and also you can like summoning them in battle against bigger threat.

Haru: hmm, interesting.

Lee: are there more of them.

John: you'll see.

Haru: alright and momo remember our promise we have.

Momoyo: fine.

Haru: good now let's go home. _The Itagaki, another problem that soon to be taken care off._

Not knowing there are some silhouette of ninjas while the moon is shining brightly.

?: they have fail as kamen rider shinobi got in the way ounce again.

?: but did encounter The Itagaki family.

?: they are skilled but haven't manage to take out Shinboi.

?: indeed , but they can prove something useful, would you agree?

?: yes, let's wait until the time is right, shadow ninja riders, vanish!

They vanished into smoke as soon kamen rider shinobi facing mysterious future threat coming


	3. nin 3

**we do not anything, Haru is min and Lee is Lewamus Prime 2020**

* * *

Haru is sleeping in his room while miyako in her underwear and orange hoodie is watching over him with a smirk.

Haru: (mutter in his sleep) hmm I love yummy pastry in marshmallows...

Miyako: (giggle) oh haru, (turn to see the clock) guess it's time to wake him up unlike yamanto, he knows how to be so adorable even with his ninja trick and maybe I should probably be normal about it.

Haru: (mutter in his sleep) your so fluffy mr giant teddy bear.

Miyako: oh I can't wait haru! Oooh~~~!

She jumps up to give him a good morning kiss only for the haru on the bed to poof to be replaced with a body pillow.

Haru: (came out from stealth wall sheets) gotcha.

Miyako: good morning haru, why you always have to ruin our chances together.

Haru: because you tend to be rough.

Miyako: but you get rougher even on the battlefield.

Haru: hmm touche, but your dating game all about you even the erotic part, I don't see how it is only me and you and not the others.

Miyako: because I love you so much!

Haru: (chuckle) oh miyako, you naughty archer.

He slides back in the wall sheets and comes out in the hallway fully clothed and walks back to his room, Then he gives her a kiss on the lips which she enjoyed and breaks it.

Haru: there your good morning kiss.

Then he left his room to see cookie

haru: hey cookie.

Cookie: hey haru, miyako in your room again?

Haru: and gave her a morning kiss.

Cookie: how does it go for her?

Haru: see for yourself.

He opens the door to see miyako in 9 clouds while giggling with a smile and touching her cheeks with her hands.

Miyako: ah~~~, it's so wonderful.

**Timeskip**

the residents in the dorm all went to eat their breakfast.

Haru: morning everybody

everyone: morning.

Haru:( turn john) oh morning john.

John: morning haru.

Christ: I enjoy having rice for breakfast, it's totally vundabar!

Haru: Sure, this is great food yukie.

Yamanto: I agree, it's pretty good.

Yukie blushes from haru words.

Yukie: -e-even your try to flatter me by giving me munch prays.

Haru: No for real, with this cooking skill you will be a good wife someday.

Yukie: wha-n-n-n-n-n-no! No no I won't!

haru: hehe still cute as ever.

That made her blush different shades of red.

Yamanto: I don't know how you do it.

Haru: do what?

Yamato: don't play dumb with me frog man.

Haru: whatever crab boy.

Yamato: I'm not a crab.

Haru: yet you take care of crustaceans.

Yamato: and you play every frog you collect.

Haru: like you with those mags?

Yamato: hey! We talk about this!

Haru: Yeah and every morning I try to wake up, you have your "fantasy" dream and your early wood pop out, so I let you be.

Yamato: YOU SHUT UP!

Haru: THEN KEEP YOUR DIRTY MIND OF YOURS IN NIGHT TIME THEN DAMN IT!

Christ: you two fit closely as brothers.

Yamato and haru: NO WE'RE NOT!

Rodrick: that prove their point

Miyako: haru would you like to try my croquettes?

Haru: sure do, oooh it spicy, I love it.

Yamato: how can you have the stomach for that?

Haru: ever heard of a sonoran desert toad?

Yamato: no.

Haru: exactly. (bits on the croquette) hmm, the combination of this spicy is wonderful and amazing in my taste buds.

Miyako: oh thank you!

**Timeskip**

The group is walking down the dirt road to their school.

Yamato: I don't know how you handle that?

Haru: I have my ways yamamo.

?: good morning everyone!

Running up to them is Kazuko and Momoyo.

Haru: morning kazuko! Morning momoyo!

Momoyo: you're late.

Haru: gero.

Momoyo: what are you up to? (put her arm on his shoulder)

Yamanto: well you seem in a huggy mood.

Haru: more like iron grip mood.

Momoyo: I haven't fought anyone lately so I'm getting all frustrated you know?

Kazuko: after the kawakami conflict the number of big sister drop senifagate and you haru, lee and john got the higher.

Christ: zat fears battle vas broadcast on live television for the vorld to see, I'm sure the veaklings just got scared off and za ninjas and riders got more challengers.

haru: nuts and momoyo no I ain't being your toy, go do that with yamato.

yamato: hey!

Momoyo: come on, I need my toy.

Haru: nope! (poofed)

Momoyo zoomed off to find him as she spotted him hiding from the tree but she smirk to grab him and whammed the wall which reveal haru hiding

haru: you almost hit me!

Momoyo: We played hide and seek like we were back and I needed my toy.

Haru:(sigh) fine, one and for now yamanto got it?

Momoyo: got it.

**Timeskip**

Miyako and Cookie are with haru at the top of the building looking at the sun down.

Haru: phew, I thought momoyo would never calm down.

Miyako: at least she'll make yamanto a toy.

Haru: True, along you girls training is going well but are you sure you wanna face the enemies of mine?

Miyako: well sure, can't let you have all the fun.

Haru:(chuckle and smile) alright then just be careful of my enemies, they are not pushovers.

Miyako:(hug his arm) okay and I remember how we first met way back as kids you and yamanto.

Haru: y-yeah, you were shy and I acted like a frog boy.

Miyako: That's why you're so cute, even to protect me from bullies too. (pouted her cheeks cutely) while growing up you keep being a ninja to avoid me you meanie.

Haru: you gonna do me rough.

Miyako: you told me you survive stuff. (looks away) Hmph!

Haru: miyako don't be like that.

Cookie: you two are really together even though you two are not dating.

Haru: miyako.

Miyako: hmph!

Haru: (sigh) fine I'll stop the ninja trick vanished as long you be a less rough okay?

Miyako: alright, and you go on a date with me!

Haru: deal.

Cookie: oh wow!

Miyako shrieked glee then hugged haru tightly.

Miyako: I'm so happy!

Haru: (blue face) r-ribbit...ribbit...

Cookie: Miyako! Please easy up on that hug!

Miyako: sorry (giggle and let him go) i got a bit excited.

Haru: is nothing, (petted her head) but i know our date will go nicely.

Miyako: yay!

**Timeskip**

It's now morning again and haru is sleeping.

Haru: (mutter in his sleep) I like to learn the secret scroll...

Miyako layed next to him smiling.

Miyako: You're so cute when you're asleep.

Haru:(mutter in his sleep) sweet strawberry is that you speaking next to me?

She smiled more and sneaked under the blankets, Miyako then felt his hand touching her butt as she moaned while his other hand fondled her breasts to make her moan more and blush.

Miyako: so good~.

Haru: (mutter in his sleep) soft.

Miyako: keep going haru~.

Haru begins to wake up.

Haru: huh? … uh oh.

Miyako: so naughty of you haru.

Haru: You're the naughty one, taking my dream to your advantage.

Miyako: but you seem to enjoy it.

Haru: Maybe anyway what you like to do for our date?

Miyako: hmm, cafe, the park and including we see if they have the amusement park

Haru: okay, lets go after school okay?

Miyako: okay.

**Meanwhile**

Yukie and her toy horse at the spa tub.

Matsukaze: it's time for our regular self reflection section yay!

Yukie: Are you doing it here?

Matsukaze: you haven't been doing it lately, it's a surprise section.

Yukie: is true lately i have many failings and there is much to reflect upon.

Matsukaze: I'll whip you into shape with my lash of love, so get ready.

Yukie: Great, very well Matsukaze. What shall we discuss today?

Matsukaze: we're discussing haru.

Yukie: (blush) y-y-y-you want to talk about h-h-h-haru!?

Matsukaze: Yukie, don't you have feelings for him? So what's been happening?

Yukie: no no no no no no no not nothing! I never fall in love with him!

Then she nervously played her fingers.

Yukie: Of course Haru is a great guy. I do like him as a person despite he's a kamen rider and a well fighter. I do have thoughts about him, so- gah! (Matsukaze butt in)

Matsukaze: don't be a kid when it comes to love, no pure or impure.

Yukie: l-l-l-love?

Mastukaza: that love! Your head over your heel to haru right? Come on, admit it my yukie!

Yukie: w-w-w-well I-i-i-i-i have to admit it that totally obverse you imagine I feel it about him

Mastukaza: we'll review this once more yukie, do you remember how you met haru?

Yukie: how I met him, I...never forget the day kamakawzi academy entrance ceremony.

**Flashback**

Yukie is running down the road to make sure she makes it to school.

Mastukaza: go! Run! The lone horseman arrived first!

Yukie: a new student can't be late, you need the right attitude toward life, to train your body and mind hard when you arrive at school.

She then bumped into someone only for her to flip, but she accidentally showed her panties.

Yukie: backflip landing! (she noticed her panties then adjusted her skirt down) I was in a hurry!

Haru:(smile) is alright, but nice black flip landing, you alright? We got plenty of time here.

Yukie: n-no i'm a new student here so I thought I should arrive here early.

Haru: is alright, (show Mastukaza from his hand) and you drop this.

**End flashback**

Yukie: How embarrassing, I wish I erase that portion of that past.

**With haru and miyako**

Haru and Miyako are having fun together, they went to the arcade playing munch games. Haru won and lost but Miyako did well in the shooting games. Next they went to the amusement park and enjoyed a munch ride, along right now they ate at the cafe and got their drink and walked.

Haru: that was nice.

Miyako: yeah! I'm having lots of fun today.

Haru: uh huh, even in shooting games your marks skill still got it.

Miyako: well I am the best archer in school.

Haru: (kiss her lips) actually, my best archer in the school.

She starts to happily hug him and rubs her check onto his.

Miyako: and you're my lily pad.

Haru: Been a while you call me that when we were kids.

Miyako: well you do act like a froggy sometimes.

Haru: oh I don't act like a frog all the time.

Miyako: oh? You hop around grade school following a frog.

Haru:...

Miyako: and you say ribbit and puff your face like a frog and your favorite Pokemon of all we know.

Haru: I-I don't have a favorite pokemon...

Miyako: Greninja.

Haru: GERO! GERO! (Cover his mouth blush embarrassed)

That made Miyako giggle.

Haru: Okay you caught me, I was super hype when they finally made a ninja frog, also I wonder how Lee is patrolling.

**with lee**

Lee on the roof watching the area looking for danger.

Lee: I know you're there.

Lee turns to see a girl who is often seen with her eyes closed, and she has mid length light blue hair. She is very tall and has one of the largest bust ,clothing consists of a white-sleeveless shirt under a dark blue vest-corset-like outfit. She also wears long tight jeans, a jacket tide bottom of her waist and black shoes.

?: HELLO~!

Lee: hi, I'm Lee and you are?

?: I'm tatsuko itagaki.

Lee: hour of the dragon, interesting name, hmmm you seem familiar.

Tatsuko: and you are too~!

Lee: huh? Wait a minute, are you the ninja from last night's fight?

She went and hugged him with a happy smile surprising lee.

Tatsuko: yep!

lee: So wait, did you see everything , and I mean EVERYTHING before you and those two encountered us?

Tatsuko: well…. Uh… (smile) a kamen rider, you were cool fighting them.

Lee: you know riders?

Tatsuko: yeah~, also let's say i'm happy you're okay and wanna get to know you.

Lee: Even as an enemy?

Tatsuko: loyal to mine however.

She grabs his cheeks and slowly opens her eyes to show dark green and a sly smile.

Tatsuko: it won't stop me from loving you~.

She kisses him, he is surprised by the kiss and kisses her back then they break the kiss.

Lee:(smile) you have wonderful eyes.

Tatsuko: thanks~.

Lee: wanna patrol with me?

Tatsuko: okay, (boop his nose) tag your it!

Lee: (smirk) alright then.

He begins chasing her by jumping from roof to roof while playing ninja tag. Then he tagged her by surprise

She giggles then they see his stardust ninja and a samurai oni they have carried a tide up is a brown eyes and brown hair, he is the shortest male member in his class, his head also resembles a monkey, has slightly dark skin.

Lee: oh no, they got pervy ikurou.

Tatsuko: are they gonna turn him into one of those monsters?

Lee: You saw that too? (she nodded) well your question yes. Even though he is a perv but we have to save him anyway, let's go.

Tatsuko: okay~!

**With haru**

Haru and Miyako walk but they hear noise and yelling.

Haru: what was that?!

They go check it and see stardust who got ikurou along the scroll they pull out.

Haru: oh no.

They put the scroll on ikurou's mouth as he scream of the scroll open wrapped him as a bright flash he's now a monsterous monkey man samurai with a staff.

Haru: oh crud.

Miyako: now this is had-

Lee: guys!

They turn to see Lee and Tatsuko arrive in time.

Haru: Lee, who's this?

Lee: this here tatsuko.

Haru: hello.

Tatsuko: hello! You must be the purple rider shinobi correct?

Haru: how'd you know that?

Lee: she's the ninja from last night.

Haru: But why is she doing here? Ain't she the enemy?

Lee: well, let say is a long story

Haru: alright but now...

They see the enemies spot them and are ready for the fight.

Haru: looks like we got a double date here.

Lee: (smirk) you ready tatsuko?

Haru: (poof with bow and arrow to toss to miyako) ready for this miyako?

Miyako: I was born ready.

Tatsuko: me too!

She sees a stop sign, she pulls it off the pole and makes it as a weapon for fighting. Lee and Haru pull out their goiters and pop the top off and pore it onto their waists for belts to form. Haru and Lee got their shurikens and did some moves.

Haru and lee: Henshin!

**NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA!**

**IT NEVER RAINS! BUT IT POURS! HAT TRICKERY!**

They change into shinobi and hattari

**ENTER THE SHINOBI!**

**KAMEN RIDER HATTARI!**

Shinobi: kamen rider, SHINOBI! NIN!

Hattari: nin man?

Shinobi: what?

Hattari: let's go.

Shinobi and Hattari fight the monkey oni while Miyako and Tatsuko fight the stardust ninjas.

Miyako: just don't get in my way while I look good for Haru. (fired an arrow)

Tatsuko: and don't hog the fun as well, (swatted and hitting each of the starburst) I wanna impress my Lee.

Shinobi and Hattari are jumping around and slashing at the monkey oni, it didn't affect him as poof the incoming staff strikes hitting them while he riding on a mini cloud makes the ninja riders stumble to the ground and get up.

Shinobi: this isn't working.

Hattari: let use the new item we got last time.

Shinobi: here goes nothing.

They pull out new shurikens as they pull out their current one and put them on their belt and spins it.

**ROAR AND POUNCE! THE POWER TO DESTROY! NINJA TIGER!**

**ENTER SHINOBI-FANG! KENZON!**

**SEE ME? SEE WHO? NEVER SEE!**

**KAMEN RIDER HATTARI-TRICKE!**

then a big metallic tiger and metallic fox showing the tiger slashing energy around shinobi as having a white and black streaks tiger armor pads, chest plate, gauntlet and scarf, a tiger shuriken mask . The metallic fox makes an illusion mixed while the tail wave around him to give hattari have a 4 tails like scarf, fox theme chestplate, shoulder pads, gauntlet and a fox shuriken mask as well.

Shinobi: oh nice.

Hattari: I like it.

The oni monkey roared then sent multiple staff sticks circling around them to hit, but didn't know hattari had made a genjutsu.

Hattari: **WASP FOX STYLE: WISP WINDS!**

Shinobi: **TIGER FROG STYLE: SLASHING WATER!**

Hattari blows fire from his mouth piece as the wind makes it more powerful as shinobi slash his arm to make a water blade hitting him as he turns to miyako and tatsuko. He about to charge at them till a shot at the back, they turn as shocked that the kamen rider diend arrived.

Diend: yo!

Shinobi: what the?

Hattari: diend?

Diend: mind if I join in?

Shinobi; sure.

Diend charged in to join the fight, hattari made a fiery wind tornado by dish around to deliver multiple kicks then the oni monkey tried to hit him but it was an illusion trick. Then Diend jumped in speed shooting him a lot then shinobi punched and kicked the oni monkey then lifted him up and threw him .

Shinobi: let's finish this d.

Hattari: agreed!

Diend: indeed.

The ninjas spin the shurikens on their drivers and Diend inserted his card on his gun

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!**

**FINISH TIGER NINPO!**

**FINISH FOX NINPO!**

Shinobi dash in leaving water spiral slinning hit him while hattari did his scar tails spinning making flame slashes as they delivered a kick to him while Diend blasted him .

It caused the explosion as the perv monkey is back to normal as two new items: a shuriken, a snake item and a wolf item.

Shinobi: hmm, cool.

They heard slowly clapping.

?: bravo, once again kamen rider shinobi and hattari strike once more.

They turn quickly to see nothing but suddenly turn behind their back, shinobi and hattari jump in surprise to see two new kamen riders of ninja.

The first one is blue suit with black and white line to the side, black shoes like with white at the upper part, blue shoulder pads, inside black suit and blue forearm, his belt have a sai on it, his mask faceplate is blue with a tied up black headband as a ponytail, a golden sai on his face and a red visor.

The second one is a bit dark red suit and black inside, TNT like shoulder pads, his belt has a bomb like item, his forearms have smoke bombs, black gloves, bandage bomb faceplate mask, red eyes visor.

Shinobi: other ninjas?!

Hattari: who are you two?!

?: we're the other ninjas from other locations of japan, I am known as kamen rider slash

?: kamen rider ignite.

Slash: our master is correct of what you are haru and lee, meddling you and the other that is, but it will be troublesome.

Shinobi: not if we stop you first! (speed dash at him)

slash disappeared in a puff of smoke Then an invisible slash at shinobi , not even a sound was heard till slash appeared in front of him. Shinboi tried to punch him but was caught by slash.

Slaah: little frog, soon you won't be hopping when our master's plan is complete!

He punch shinobi and kick him then pull out double dagger to clash against shinobi's sword he quickly pull out till a swift and knee on the face and hattari try to help him but ignite is in the way who already implanted bomb on hattari's back but poof to show a fake.

Ignite: replacement jutsu! (hand sign)

The bomb switch to hattari in surprise

Hattari: what the?!

Then exploded as shinobi sent to the wall hard, he groaned and saw hattari who was getting up.

The two dark riders about to continue till miyako arrows block them and tatsuko who block their way with the stop sign.

Slash and ignite: (looked at the two girls) hmmm?

Miyako: don't you dare get anywhere near them!

Tatsuko: don't hurt my lee!

Slash: Heh we will continue next time shinobi.

Ignite: and tatsuko, don't forget your family might have a meeting with someone, don't disappoint them.

They vanished in a smoke bomb, the two ninja got up and turned back to normal and same with diend.

Miyako: you okay?

Haru: a little sore but good, but not very good as we have dark riders.

Lee: yeah.

Tatsuko: (hug him) my poor lee.

Rodrick: there more than just two,(they look at him) there are four of them.

haru and lee: four?!

Rodrick: yep, dark riders slash, ignite, kunai and chain.

Haru: this is not good, but it doesn't matter how many dark riders and their master.

Lee: I agree.

Miyako: that's right haru, I know you'll beat them.

Tatsuko: and you won't give up either lee!

Haru: cuz written in the blade of my heart! I won't give up this war! That is the ninja and rider way!


End file.
